Can I See You Again?
by kiki1109
Summary: Meliodas has a dream of how he met Elizabeth for the first time. Oneshot. MeliodasxElizabeth
I DO NOT ANYTHING FROM THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS, EXCEPT THIS STORY. PLEASE ENJOY!

Can I See You Again?

POV Meliodas

I climbed the creaking stairs after a long day at the Boar's Hat. I can still hear Ban giggling and snoring in his drunken slumber. Hawk is down there too; he is exhausted from running away from Ban. I pass by King's room, seeing him looking out the window at Diane who is sleeping soundly outside. I can't help but smile. He really loves her; I really hope Diane accepts his love too.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I think you might have the room to yourself tonight," I said while leaning on his door. King rolls his eyes.

"Unless Ban sleep walks again. I might as well sleep outside."

"That might be the safer route. Goodnight King," I said while closing the door. He waves back.

I climb the stairs until I get to my door; I peek in to see if a beautiful silverette is changing. I open the door wider, and find her asleep in my bed. She looks peaceful after today. She was trying so hard not to drop a tray or trip, but unfortunately we go busy. Trying to rush herself she tripped and spilled ale all over a bunch of customers. It was so cute watching her apologize and being all flustered.

I start to undress myself getting ready for bed. I decided to take advantage of the fact that Hawk is not going to tie me up tonight so I decide to sleep shirtless, maybe I'll get lucky and see a blushing princess in the morning. I crawl onto the other side of the bed and turn off the lights. I turn over and watch Elizabeth's peaceful breathing. I smile at her beauty. I can't help but caress her rosy cheeks. Her lips turn into a smile. My heart pounds.

Sometimes I can't believe that I am lucky enough to have her in my life. Her bravery and selflessness is a treasure that I haven't been around since Liz. I don't really think I deserve her kindness and loyalty. But at the same time, I can't imagine my life without her. Her happiness is the most important thing right now. Her life is the reason why I'm still here.

She snuggles into her pillow more. She looks so innocent, almost like a child. My eye's start to get heavy.

"Your still the same as were a child." I drifted off.

 **Some time ago….**

The sun was beaming on the training ground at the castle. I held out my hand to block the sun from my face, as I watched little Gil practicing his sword stance. He was sweating from the heat and from the exercise. He looked so cute and serious. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair.

"Loosen up Little Gil. If your to stiff, the enemy can take you by surprise and your will freak out." I kicked out my foot underneath him and he fell off balance and fell on his behind. He looked up at me as I reach out my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.

"If you stay loose and calm, it will be easier to sense and anticipate someone's attacks." Gil looked at the ground a little embarrassed and disappointed that he fell. I patted his head, smiling at him to make him feel ok.

"You got the technique, one day you might be as strong as me," I said. Gil gave me a huge grin and nodded his head. We both laughed.

"Gil! Lord Meliodas!"

We both turned and saw Margaret running to us in a panic. When she got to us, she was heaving and trying to catch her breath. Gil run up to her.

"What's wrong Margaret? What happened?" Gil said with worry seeping out of his voice. Meliodas smiled at how obvious his crush was for her.

"It's Elizabeth. She's stuck in a tall tree. She won't come down." Gil's eyes widened. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Who's Elizabeth?" I asked Margaret. I haven't even heard of this girl before.

"She is Margaret's little sister. The third princess of Lyones," Gil said matter of factly.

"I didn't know that Bartra had another daughter. He sure has a lot of energy for his age," I said grinning. Margaret ran up to me and grabbed on to my red shirt. Her eyes pleading with me.

"Please Lord Meliodas! Please help!" she said with tears in her eyes. I put a hand on her head in comfort.

"Take me to her." She smiled with thanks.

X

X

X

X

We got to the courtyard and I can see young princess Veronica looking up into the tree. She looked pretty ticked off. She heard us running up to her and turned to see us coming up. Margaret hugged Veronica.

"I got help! Lord Meliodas can get her down," Margaret said.

"I hope so. She is so stubborn," Veronica shook her head.

I looked up and saw silver hair waving back at me. I jumped up into the tree in a flash. Gil, Margaret, and Veronica stare up in shock. I easily make it to the top of the tree in only a few jumps. The little princess has her back turned toward me. Her hair is flowing in the wind. She is wearing a yellow dress that exposes her shoulders. With the way she is standing, she doesn't look stuck. She looks stable and calm.

"Princess Elizabeth?" I say. The little girl turns around easily, not worried about falling. Our eyes lock, and all of a sudden I can't breath.

 _No way._

Her beautiful, crystal blue eyes stare back at me. The same blue eyes as hers. The same cheeks, the same chin, the same pink lips. I stare at her and I see Liz. A little girl version of Liz, with silver hair. My heart starts to pound faster and faster.

 _This can't be real. She looks exactly like Liz. She even has her eyes._

I try to keep my composure together. I start to see her shyly look away, but look back at me. I need to keep it together. This isn't Liz. She just looks like her. I jump from the branch I was on, to the one she is on. She steps back a little to make room for me. I bend down to keep eye level with her.

"Princess Elizabeth, right?" She nods her head, not speaking. I smile at her and stretch out my hand.

"Take my hand. I'll get you down safely." At that, her cheeks puffed out and she had an annoyed look on her face. She sat down on the branch, crossing her arms, and looked the other way.

"No! I don't need your help." A sweat drop came on the back of my head. So I was right, she wasn't stuck. She had complete control over the situation. I dropped my hand and I went to go sit next to her. I can't just leave her up here. Bartra would be pretty mad if he found out his youngest daughter was in a tree like this.

She peeked over to see if I left, she was surprised to see me sitting next to her. She turned the other way, still pouting. I couldn't help but giggle at her adorable face.

"How did you get up here?" I asked.

"I climbed," she said matter of factly. Like it wasn't a big deal. I couldn't help but smile again.

"Wow! All by yourself? You must be pretty brave." She blushed at that comment.

"Thank you. I can climb down easily too. So you can leave. You don't have to rescue me. I'm not in danger," she said. She was putting on a brave face. But I had a feeling she had a motive to this stunt.

"Nope. I think I'll sit here for awhile." She started to look annoyed that I wasn't leaving. I was getting more interested in this little girl.

"Pretty view, huh?" I said randomly.

"Ya, pretty," she said shyly. I looked down to see Gil and the two princesses looking up. Margaret looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I also saw some guards spotting us.

"DON'T WORRY! I GOT HER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THE KING!" I yelled at the guards. Elizabeth perked up at that. She grabbed my arm, shaking it.

"Yes they do! Then daddy can come get me!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

 _Ahhhh. So that was her plan. She want Bartra to get her._

"So you wanted daddy to get you. That's reasonable. But the question is why. You would be in a lot of trouble. Why would you want to get into a predicament like that?" I ask her look out into the view. There was a long pause before I heard a sniff. I look to see her crying.

"I never see him anymore. And when I do, he is always crowded around by servants and politicians." It clicked then. She was lonely. It makes perfect sense. All a little girl wants is the attention and love of their parent.

"So you wanted your dad to hear about you being stuck in the tree and then he would get worried and rush out to get you. Is that right?" She nodded her head, wiping away tears.

"I get it. But worrying your dad is just going to make him upset. You don't want your dad to be mad at you right? Not to mention, your sisters are worried too. You can put yourself in their shoes too. If you saw your sisters in your predicament, you wouldn't be so happy, right?" He looked at the rosy cheeked, swollen eyed little girl as she thought about her actions. By her face, she looked guilty. I stood up, and I stretched out my hand to her again.

"Lets not worry them anymore ok?" This time she took my hand and she carefully raised herself up.

All of a sudden a gust of wind blew her off balance. Her foot slipped and she started falling backwards. Quickly, I grabbed her and pushed her into my chest. She grabbed on to my shirt. I squeezed her warm body to mine. She looked up at my face. I smiled back to let her know we would be just fine.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Meliodas. Now hold on tight!" I then started jumping down from the tree. She squeezed onto me as we made our decent. We finally got the ground and as soon as Elizabeth let go both of her sisters hugged her, sobbing into her dress.

"Don't scare us like that again!" "We were so worried!" They said at the same time. Elizabeth hugged them back.

"I'm sorry. Thank you Sir Meliodas for getting me down." She turned to me and bowed. I smiled back, and I put hand on head. I saw the blush underneath her hair. Gil and I started to walk away, when a tug on the back of my shirt caught my attention. I turned to see Elizabeth shyly looking away and grasping my shirt.

"Sir Meliodas? Will I see you soon? Uh, I mean. Can I see you again?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be leaving with my team soon, but when I get back, lets play!" She looked up at me and I saw her beautiful smile for the first time. It took my breath away. I put out a pinkie and she wrapped her pinkie in mine. Making out promise, official.

"Sir Meliodas? Are you awake?" I heard a voice pulling me out of my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes to see the same beautiful blue eyes from my dream looking down upon me.

I took hold of her breast and gave them a gently squeeze. He adorable blush came upon her cheeks. I giggled.

"Now I am! I'm ready for the day!" I stretched out my arms. I got out of bed. She all of a sudden turned even redder and looked away. I remembered I had no shirt on, and I got the amazing reaction I was hoping for. I grabbed my shirt off the side chair.

"You know Elizabeth, you have seen my naked body before. You don't have to be so shy. You can look, and if you want you can even touch it."

It looked like steam was coming out of her face. It was too cute. I put my shirt on and vest . We walked down stairs together. Ban was in the kitchen, cooking everyone breakfast. Hawk was eat scraps from the day before. King was talking to Diane who was at the window. Gowther was reading a book and Merlin was reading a spell book. A normal morning at the Boar's Hat.

"Oh! Sir Ban! Do you need help with breakfast?" Elizabeth went to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth! Did that pervert do anything to you in your sleep? I'm sorry I didn't tie him up last night."

"Don't worry Hawk. Everything was fine," she said calming down the pig.

"Hey King! You had the room to yourself last night. Let me guess, you watch Diane sleeping again." Ban yelled across the room.

King blushed and so did Diane they both looked away from each other. King floated toward Ban with an angry look.

"Mind your own business Ban!" King yelled.

I stepped outside for some fresh air and also to avoid the argument. I sat down on the grass and looked up at the beautiful blue sky, remembering how blue her eyes were that day. I heard her coming up from behind before I saw her.

"Are you ok, Sir Meliodas?"

"Just enjoying the morning," I said. A gust of wind came up again. It seemed so familiar.

"Wow. It's windy today, reminds me of some distant memory. I cant put my finger quit on it though," she said. I looked at her in aw. It was so long ago but she still had some small memory of that moment.

I got up and brushed the grass off my clothes.

"We should probably get back inside," I said. She turned to me and gave me the same beautiful smile I saw all those years ago. Without realizing it, came closer and kissed her on the cheek. Turning her red. I took her hand.

"Come on!" She squeezed my hand and walked side by side.

She is my world. I'm so happy, I was able to keep my promise, and see her again.


End file.
